With the rapid development of electronic technology, new electronic products continue to be introduced. For the electronic products to be applied to different areas, characteristics of flexible, light and thin, and unrestricted appearance have attracted more attention gradually. That is, the appearances of the electronic products are gradually required to be various according to different applications and environments. For three-dimensional shaped electronic products, it may need to manufacture circuits or related wirings on a curved surface. Additionally, the design of the three-dimensional shape may not be a perfect circular or perfect spherical article, and a bent degree or a curvature of the surface thereof must be changed according to the design needs.